Final Fantasy XV: The Predestined Battle - Noctis vs Stella
by ThanosVenge
Summary: Using a scene from one of the classic trailers of FF XV, I've decided to make a story out of that one cool scene that pitted Noctis against Stella. Noctis doesn't have enough time before Ardyn forces Luna to force open Etro's Gate. But on his way, he found himself staring at the hardest foe he has to face. Stella. I know she's not on FFXV anymore but this is my closure for Stella
It was predestined.

This meeting with her.  
"Prince Noctis." The girl held no alarm nor any fear as the son of Regis stood before her, knowing that as their eyes locked that they would soon engage in battle.  
"Just Noct, remember."  
She giggled. "Will you settle for just Noctis then?"  
Noctis did not continue with the pleasantries.  
"Step aside Stella." It was a worthless request.  
Stella Nox Fleuret was a girl whose resolve was solid.  
She gave a faint smile, happy that Noctis could still try to bypass her without clashing swords. But alas, it is her duty.  
Her duty to stand her ground and stop Noctis as Luna is forced to open the Gates of Etro once more.  
She had no other options.  
"I'm sorry Noctis. I can't allow you to pass."  
"Dont you get it?!" Noctis said. "If you let this happen, the gates will open and..."  
She stared into the night sky. The Light still just a dot. But a dot can turn into a hole. And a hole can become a door.  
"The Gate will shine down upon the night of Somnus. And soon, the eternal night befallen the world will be engulfed by the crystal's circle and those in between... will be shown the light of death. A second coming of that light shall befall us."  
That meant them. The Light of Death will be harnessed in the last crystal. And it will gather their power along with it. Ardyn will have won. He will have made Luna open the doors and turn demise into power.  
Noctis just couldn't allow that.  
Yet Stella was fine with it.  
She had his power. She should know the consequences of a second coming of that light.  
That her vision of the light will be gone and she will plunge into the world of sleep.  
"Stella..."  
But to Stella, this power was a curse. What was strength when she saw death everywhere around her. She turns her head and there is death before it happens. And she can't even stop it.  
Not even in her dreams were she safe as she is plagued by memories and nightmares of death and her almost death. In a world of sleep without her light, she would be free. Free to dream.  
"Then you must also must know what the pain of the first coming of that light. That this power granted to us is nothing more than the gaze of death... Etro herself. I cannot live to see a light born from the darkness of death."  
She just wanted to be free. Noctis could understand.  
She raised her hand towards him. "Come with me Noctis. Together, we can live in the world of Sleep. Together we can be free of this pain and burden that has been brought upon us."  
He stared at her hand.  
How long has it been since he's thought of that freedom. How long were the days that he wished nightmares didn't frequent him into a realistic world of monsters. How long did he wish for night to not prolong itself as the days went by.  
But... He learned to live with the pain. Protected by the Carbuncle, Nightmares didn't seem so dark any longer. Protected by his friends, who are all fighting to stop the Niflheim's forces from advancing.  
He must end this endless night. He cannot live in a dream.  
"I'm... Sorry Stella." Her eyes lowered as did her hand. Her smile was no longer present and she felt sorrow. "I've lived with the pain. I've dealt with death way too many times. If it means the world don't have to see the light as well, then I'll stop this second coming."  
A tear ran down Stella's eye. She wiped it away and stared Noctis in the eyes.  
Those red eyes of his.  
Those red eyes of hers.  
"Then I'm sorry as well..." She raised her hand again, but this time not for Noctis. "...That it had to come to this."  
A gold rune appeared behind Stella. And with single motion, she called upon her rapier. "Come, Sidus."  
Her rapier, gold hilted and silver edged blade appeared before her hand.  
And so Noctis summoned his own sword. "Avenger!"  
The Avenger, a blade that he has so closely kept in his journey, appeared before him. Its black tint and threatening edges matched the Beauty Sidus seemed to emit.  
"Stella, I'm giving you one last chance to back off. I don't want to do this. Please. I don't want to have to lose you, or Luna."  
She gave him one more smile. A sad one. "Always so thoughtful."  
Then one last teardrop fell from her eyes. "Thanks... Noct."  
She was fast, thrusting her weapon at him furiously. With the ability to warp, she was even more dangerous. Had he not had the ability himself, he would've been more than just knocked out of his feet.  
The their blades crashed.  
Stella was a gifted Fencer. And with her weapon's size, she had to be. She didn't rely on heavier, or multiple weapons like Noctis, She had fewer, but she was skilled them all.  
Noctis was no different. He was an expert weapons slinger and just the fact he could keep up with Stella's speed meant they were equal, no matter what weapon each of them held.  
But of the two, Noctis held back. Stella was his friend... She was more than that. And though he only wants her to be happy, he has to deny her this one chance. For if being happy meant losing the world and in exchange, then he has to fulfill his duty as King of Lucis and protect their world's crystal balance.  
But he can't strike her down. If he can... He'll just settle for incapacitating her.  
Stella was dead serious however.  
"Don't treat me like a damsel. I'm your enemy! Fight me head on! Defeat me! KILL ME IF IT MEANS ACHIEVING YOUR GOAL!"  
She raised her left hand. "Thunder!"  
Lightning bolts rained around Noctis "S-Stella!"  
"I'm serious Noctis."  
She raised her hand again. "Blizzard!" The air thickened as a thick shard of ice formed behind Stella. She pointed at Noctis and the shard flew at him.  
He had no choice. He raised his hand and heat increased. "Fire!"  
An explosive force of fire blew up in front of Noctis before the shard could hit him.  
Stella continued on, snapping her fingers to cast her Thunder spell once again.  
Noctis was going to be ready. "Shell!"  
And a small. honeycomb barrier formed around Noctis. It wasn't going to last long, but he needs to find a way to fight back without seriously harming Stella.  
As she was busy trying to melt Noctis' shell, he found a way to stop her magic. "Osmose!"  
And just like that, Stella was out of MP for magic. It was a miracle that she hadn't reached stasis yet.  
They were forced into bladed combat once again.  
the fighters slashed through each others swordplay like it were simply a dance and it would seem like the battle would go on through the night.  
But Noctis couldn't allow it to. He had to defeat her once and for all.  
Stella was waiting on it. To deal the deathblow.  
If he can't be with her in the world of sleep, with no other way to convince him... Death was truly her last option of escape. If she were to go into the gate, she need not see the light within the light.  
The two swords flew into the sky as both fighters are disarmed. The swords landing in a cross in between the two.  
Noctis summoned his other weapons.  
Was this the end? Stella thought. If anyone were to take my life... Only Noctis should.  
But that wasn't his intention.  
Then Stella noticed the weapons That Noctis summoned. The Blood Sword. The Blood Lance.  
The weapons presence were to absorb MP from its surroundings.  
Sidus disappeared and Stella is forced into Stasis. She can't summon her weapons and she can't cast magic.  
"This fight is over."And he began to walk.  
"Come back here and finish me off Noctis Lucis Caelum!" Stella said in desperation. "I swear! Or I'll throw myself over this Highway!"  
"My Weapons will stop you. But that wouldn't matter would it? You aren't really going to jump."  
Stella was stunned at Noctis' determination and assurance.  
He turned back to his dear friend. "So we can see death around us... So what?"  
He smiled. "And frankly. Nightmares don't last very long in real time. But..."  
Noctis reached into his jacket and took out a small, green figure. "This will protect you from all your nightmares. But I'll always protect you from the real ones, okay? We live our lives in pain... But we live with that pain and try to turn it into something else. Isn't that a better way to live than in darkness and false dreams?"  
"Noctis..."  
"I'll come back... and We can both kill our nightmares." Noctis said with a smile and hurried on to save Luna from Ardyn.  
As he turned into a speck on the distant road, Stella could only watch as the blood weapons circled her. But she was fine with it now.  
And she repeated her words with hope instead of sadness.  
"Thanks... Noct."


End file.
